1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified roofing, shingle, and siding removal saw blade and more particularly pertains to cutting nails which secure shingles and the like to a mounting surface without damaging adjacent shingles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saw blades is known in the prior art. More specifically, saw blades heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting various items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,396.to Kuklinski a saber saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,876 to Hayden, Sr. discloses a saw blade for cutting metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,324 to Berghauser et al. discloses a power driven saw with reciprocating saw blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,675 to Michas et al. discloses a low profile hacksaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,104 to Sanchez discloses a reciprocating shingle remover with upward thrust blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,946 to Shirlin et al. discloses a roof shingle stripping apparatus.
Finally, further pertinent references include a U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,458; U.S. Pat. No. 5,55,788; and Swiss Patent 16606.
In this respect, the modified reciprocating saw blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting nails which secure shingles to a mounting surface without damaging adjacent shingles. Such is accomplished by providing a linear saw having a unique combination of features including a predetermined extent for manual handling, a semicircular outboard end, an inboard end with an attachment for the optional releasable attachment to a saw, and a TEFLON coating an entire outer surface thereof to preclude damage to surrounding shingles and the like. Further features included with such combination is a specific length of the saw adapted for manual use and a flexibility for preventing damage from being inflicted on adjacent shingles and a user from scraping his hand.